Spiraling Out of Control
by AlwaysMakingTrouble
Summary: The mysterious Violet stumbles upon a fortunate fate, but what will happen when forgotten enemies return?  Who will remain? Love quadralaterangle and M for...  BobbyxOCxmysteyguyxLogan  some WarrenxKitty VictorxOC WadexOC  and others that you'll find out
1. Violet

_The screams of the dying were too loud. I heard them torturing my kind. All of them. In cages, strung up from the ceiling, everything I knew dying. I started to scream out when They came around aiming at me with eager faces. This was it. I was going to die. Just as the shot rang out, the bullet was sliced in half and the bodies before me were frozen. A gruff man cut through the ice and shattered it all. All three looked at each other and held a hand out to me. I had to choose. I sent a bullet through my brain._

I woke up screaming my lungs out and feeling the fragments of bullet enter my brain. _Just a dream. Just a dream._

_Damn it all to hell. A dream that can hurt you._

_Shut up._ Then, I realized I was talking to myself. There I was showing my cracks again. The cracks to the past.

I needed to clear my head desperately, so I swung down from a very kind and benevolent farmer's hayloft. I landed with a grunt and began walking down the little strip of hay riddled dirt and looked down at the leaves and upturned dirt. Suddenly, I ran up on a brick wall of sorts, but it moved.

"Uh... Scuse me..."

"Uh..." I looked at the extremely attractive, gruff man. "Pardon me." I backed up and pulled my hair down over my face to conceal reddening cheeks.

"Don't apologize. I wasn't looking myself."

I nodded and watched him walk off a little before he looked back at me with a small smile. It was shy, sweet smile. I found myself smiling back at him and he laughed somewhat contently.

"Hey, why don't you help me with this lumber?" He nodded towards a pile of two by fours of assorted lengths.

"Sure." It wasn't difficult to talk to him or be around him.

I started to pull out a large piece of lumber when the gruff man placed a hand over my own and took it from me. He grinned and I figured he was only about in his early to mid-thirties. "Maybe you shouldn't help..."

"What do you mean?" I was almost angry at the man.

"You couldn't weigh any more than seventy-five pounds! How would a girl like you manage to carry something like that?"

It was a rhetorical question but I chimed in anyways. "I'm not a girl. I'm twenty." _Minus two years._

He eyed me carefully before smirking. "Yeah. and I'm not a mutant."

I was taken slightly aback by his statement. Of course I knew he was a mutant, but he spoke so freely about it when I made an effort to be discreet. "Yeah then I'm not either." I rolled my grey eyes.

I laughed lightly, and he placed his hand on top of mine. "What's your name kid?"

"Violet..." My voice cracked a little and I brushed the anxiety off as thirst. "What about yours?"

"Logan." He seemed a little grim himself.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss."

He worked on chopping the lumber with blades that cut through his skin between his knuckles. I watched in mild fascination and asked, "How's that wood coming along? Er. I mean lumber." I mentally sighed in exasperation. Now I seemed like a juvenile pervert.

He just laughed a second before looking me over again. He eyed me again with approval this time. "Alright, sweetheart, show me what you can do."

I was afraid at first. I didn't want to scare him off like I had done to some others. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm nearly indestructible, Kid."

I smiled and showed off some talent. I took in a deep breath and focused. My mind barely brushed his before I contacted him. _Boo._

He fell back a little before laughing and clapping. "Brava, brava, bravisima." He laughed. "Good thing I wasn't after you. I would have made an ass of myself." A thoughtful pause. "What else can you do?"

I smiled widely. "Hold on." I rushed over to the lumber pile and chunked a whole timber across the spacious barn. _Absorbsion_... I felt myself taking on the powers of the older man and flexed my skinny arms then clenched my hands.

A searing pain cut through my hand and I looked down between my knuckles. There they were. Long, unforgiving steel blades protruding from the spaces between my knuckles. It nearly killed me to stand there like that, and I immediately sensed danger.

I reached up in time to block a swing from Logan.

"What the hell?" I spat as I threw him off of me.

"Shut it, Mystique."

"I'm not-" I blocked another slash. "whoever that is. There's some- mistake."

He seemed to consider it a moment before backing off of me. I heard him thinking loudly about things I didn't quiet approve of. He cursed loudly in his mind and wondered if I was who I said I was. I never intended to throw open every drawer of personal thought, but the onslaught of his memories were too powerful. The blades had retracted back into my hands and I desperately threw myself on the floor as I felt blades enter my chest and heal over, my life be taken from me to revive a dying comrade, and watching someone I love die. A blue scaly woman tackled me and threw me against a wall, turning into several other people before returning to herself.

But I knew the thoughts couldn't be mine. I had never seen any of these people and I certainly couldn't make out anything about it. My reality was mixing with his the further I unwillingly went into his mind. I writhed on the floor, begging it to stop.

"Make it stop..." I slammed my head against the floor. "Make it stop..." I felt my power slipping and giving way to everything possible. I slammed my head on the ground harder this time and felt a little groan escape my lips before everything blacked out.

_Logan PoV:_

I just watched her convulse on the floor in shock. Maybe this wasn't Mystique and maybe she was telling the truth. My instincts told me she was a danger and I realized there was something else in my mind. It wasn't very well concealed, but it had gotten there. It was the girl- Violet. Only then did I hear the mental screaming for it to stop. She was there inside my mind unable to shut it off.

A danger? A hazard? Yes, but as she twitched helplessly on the floor, pain and concern for her welled up in me. _Wait. No this isn't right. I shouldn't feel this way._ I felt no presence of her in my mind still and silently wondered how many times she'd done that- get tangled up in someone else's mind.

I rushed to the house of the benevolent farmer and thanked him for the lodging, but I knew the girl and she was not doing well. He nodded, gave me his son's jacket and motorcycle and I took off with the girl.

I sighed as I pulled her around in front of me, scared she would fall off the back while unconscious. There was just something about her that made me want to be with her and take care of her. Perhaps it was her frailty or the fact that she was volatile and couldn't control herself, but I would never know. Nor did I care.

I held one arm around her and one hand on the handles, but I couldn't keep it up for long. I eventually had to swing her back around and made sure she wouldn't fall off if she twitched. It was a long, hard ride to the next town, but with the occasional twitch of the girl on my back, I managed to stay awake for her sake.

She apparently got comfortable and rested her head against my neck and shoulder and squeezed her arms around me. My skin got hot and prickly in a way it hadn't done in such a long time, but she was just a girl. An innocent girl. To make matters worse, she breathed heavily on my neck and whispered, "Logan..."

At first, I thought she was successfully seducing me but realized she was out like a light. I had to control myself as well as I possibly could with such a fragile girl.

She occasionally murmured my name, causing her soft lips to brush against my skin. Then the unexpected happened. "Bobby..." It was a plea almost. My mind instantly flickered to the Iceprincess also known as Bobby. It was impossible, and I just had to figure she was thinking about someone else.

We rode a little father before she squeezed my torso tightly and sighed another name. Rage boiled in my veins and I couldn't help the blades coming out of my hands, threatening to slice open anything we ran into.

Her voice was another seductive purr. "Wade... Wilson..."


	2. The Untamed

**_I know I forgot the disclaimer and what not on the first chapter thingy so... Here we go. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT VIOLET AND MY OTHER OC'S. Oh yeah, this is my first X-men fanfic so be nice, y'all. No flames, and I love reviews (:_**

Unknown PoV:

I looked around the classroom with a bored expression, just waiting for class to be dismissed. I had nothing to do and no one to talk to since Pyro left. He was like my brother almost. Rogue and I had split because, quite frankly, I needed someone to touch me. We had gone to great lengths to stay together and I pushed us apart. After she had "The Cure" injected into her arm, we had a one night stand. Not my first.

I gave Rogue the "It's not you, it's me" speech and I sent her off crying. She wasn't the last girl I'd sent off crying either. Stupid chicks were so easy to get and I could get any one of them I wanted if I just smiled the right way.

I'd also picked up a rather lovely nickname, in my humble opinion. Iceprincess. All the guys called me that ever since I isolated myself from the rest of the world and preyed on helpless girls. Hey, I had to get some kicks somehow.

The only person I ever spent any time with, ironically, was Logan. He was pretty cool and nice. He never judged me for taking advantage of who I wanted to and just told me to be careful when I did. I usually planned a stalking, but when I thought I found someone I was interested in, I would go to Logan and talk it over. I was always wrong though. I was never interested in any of the girls' feelings; I was interested in how well they expressed themselves artistically, if you catch my drift.

All that boiled down to thinking about how well the school was getting along without Xavier but how easy it was to lose control without him. It made me nostalgic to think about it, and I remember sitting there with my parents and turning a cup of hot coffee into a frozen mass.

It was peaceful really. I thought how I was so young and naive at the time, and now that I was practically grown, nineteen, I could either stay or go from the facility that taught me everything I know.

"Bobby, what did I say about turning tables into ice slabs?" The voice of Professor Storm snapped at me.

"Right." I pulled back my emotions and went along with the lesson.

It was all boring again until Logan burst through the door unexpectedly. "Logan, I thought you were on vacation," said Storm in a guarded tone.

"We've got a new one, Storm."

She wasted no time in dismissing the class and avid curiosity got the best of me as I followed them down the corridors of the mansion and into the medical wing.

"What happened, Logan?"

"I don't know. She's so powerful. She's more powerful than Jean ever was, and she has the same principles except she has other tricks up her sleeve.

"Like what?"

"We'll find out."

I watched intently, saying nothing as Logan and Storm got to work on the little, fragile body in front of them.

"I'm not taking her clothes off, Storm." Logan's voice was husky. Was Logan Howlett turned on by the little girl? That was sicker than me.

"Why not, Logan?" Storm snapped.

"I'd hurt her, and if she's as skinny as she appears to be, then I might hurt someone else."

I was wrong. He was just being protective.

"Alright. I'll get her cleaned up and try to figure out what's going on."

"Bobby. Get out," snapped my mentor. I didn't budge and he just looked at me helplessly. "Or not..."

I'd never quite seen him like that- weak and vulnerable. I heard that he cried over Rogue and would have done anything to keep her alive, I didn't doubt that for a second. Any female that was soft-spoken and had a big personality, he had a thing for.

Storm stripped the girl down and gasped in shock. I craned my neck to get a better look and wished I hadn't. She was nothing but bones- emaciated with the exception of her heart shaped face. Before I knew it, she was hooked up to so many tubes and wires that it was scary, but I was still raptured by her bony frame.

She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, but I couldn't tell what was going on behind those eyelids. I wanted to, though. Instead of feeling like my pants were too tight, I threw my shirt off over my head and covered the little girl.

"Bobby, Storm, meet Violet." Logan gestured to the tiny framework of thin, stringy muscles, tendons and bones. Then her eyes snapped open. She was an animal.

Violet PoV:

Three people stared at me from above, and I could only place one of their names. A boy who looked to be about my age saw my eyes flicker open and smirked. He walked off without a word. I felt like I should know him, but I just couldn't bring his name to mind. I looked up at Logan and tried to reach up just to find myself restrained by tubes and wires of various colors.

"Violet, meet Storm." The white haired lady nodded to me with a smile.

Finding my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth and unwilling to relinquish its position, I sent her a little, Hi...

She jumped back and stared at Logan in shock. She's just like Jean.

My tongue was loose enough to allow speech now. "Who's Jean?"

"You read thoughts?" asked Storm, never answering my question.

"Yeah... There's a lot I can do. Telekinesis, telepathy, and absorbsion." I looked around nervously to see if they were going to ambush me.

"Absorbsion?" The two adults asked in unison.

"Yeah. The best way to put it would be-"

A barrage of thoughts slammed into me and I writhed on the countertop. My muscles all locked down and released at the same time. I couldn't think as I got tangled up in someone's mind. Storm's perhaps. I didn't think so after a minute of waves of images and thoughts. Some poor child freezing things without meaning to consumed most of it. I couldn't stop what had already begun so I winced and slammed my head onto the metal table over and over until I felt someone's hands, rough and gentle on the sides of my face. The memories and thoughts didn't stop, but their edge was taken off. Once those hands released me, I took one final swing to the table and, successfully, everything went black.


	3. Competition

**_So I know everything seems really disjointed at the moment, but I wrote all of this ahead of time and am trying to break it up into chapters. So again. No flames, but I X3 reviews! Nice ones!_**

**_~Vi_**

_Logan PoV:_

I watched again as the helpless girl was ravaged by someone's mind. I didn't sense it in mine and Storm just looked confused and frightened.

"Go find whoever is laying in the hallway. They're probably dying from her thoughts in their head."

It wasn't two seconds later that my white and black haired comrade pulled in Bobby, the Iceprincess, who was twitching hopelessly.

"She did this to you, didn't she Logan?"

"Yeah, but I could stand the pain." I growled as Bobby laid on the floor three feet away from the poor girl and matched her convulsions with his own. It was incapacitation when she ravaged my mind. I could only imagine what it was doing to prissy boy over there on the floor.

"What can we do, Logan?"

"Wait until it stops..." I could barely control myself as I neared her. The sense of volatility was a danger to my senses but watching her slam her head against a metal gurney chilled me to the bone. I put my hands on the sides of her face. Her spasms subsided for the most part, but she still twitched under my hands. Unstoppable feeling rushed through me and filled every inch of me for this little girl. I finally had to release her and the feeling stopped. She began convulsing again and slammed her head on the table one final time before releasing the hold she had over Bobby.

He still lay on the floor with a few twitches here and there with his eyes shut tightly. "Tell me it's gone. Tell me she's gone."

"She's right here, Bobby. Maybe you should control your thoughts better." I snapped at him without mercy. "You could've killed her."

"Did you ever think about what she did to me?"

I was quiet a moment and all that filled the silence was a sporadically beeping heart monitor. "I don't think I ever thought of that."

"Well, you should have. She's dangerous and can't be controlled obviously. She can't even control herself. Way to go, Logan."

"Watch who you're talking to, Iceprincess." I felt the animal urge to attack and destroy, but I had to remember that he was a pupil and susceptible to his own opinions. "Look kid. It's complicated."

"You've got the hots for her, Logan." Bobby had a point. She was extremely attractive and it was difficult to focus on anything but her. It was obvious that he couldn't focus on anything but her either because he hadn't changed the subject.

"You do too, so you can't blame me." I knew I struck a nerve by his facial expression. He was shocked that I dared to say something like that and he drew back.

"Professors. I'm late for Nuclear History." He walked out of the room without another glance or word.

That left me and Storm to tend to the girl. "Do you think she has another gift, Logan?"

"What do you mean?" I pretended it hadn't crossed my mind.

"You know... I can't focus on anything but her right now. Everything in my mind is consumed with her. It's like every thought I have has her in it somehow."

"It has crossed my mind. It gets better the farther away you get from her."

"But I have to care for her." I stared at her intently, boring into her eyes and attempting to make her uncomfortable.

"Get away from her. Now."

"Logan..." She seemed to try to reach me, but nothing would go past my ears.

"She's _mine_, Storm." A feral side of me threatened to come out and cut her into little pieces.

She took a step back and ran out of the room hiding tears. I'd never turned on her before, but this was different. This was a poor little girl. My instincts ran rampant; my first instinct was to care for the girl like a father might, the next said to kill her because she was so dangerous, the third said to ravage her body and claim her as mine and mine only.

I turned by back to the door causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. I propped myself on the gurney and played with a strand of her luscious black hair. She was truly beautiful. The skin on her face was pale white interrupted by pale pink lips. Her black hair contrasted to her skin beautifully and her long eyelashes nearly brushed her cheeks. A beauty in and of herself.

One of my rather large hands found its way on top of both of hers and caressed hers softly. She was beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I would do anything and everything for her.

_Bobby PoV:_

I watched from behind him, which was odd since he could usually sense anyone. It sickened me to see him touching her like that. He played with her hair and held her hands. Disgustedly, I finally spoke up.

"Hands off her Logan." I thought it over again. "At least while she's unconscious. Shall we be decent?"

I heard the _shink_ before I saw him come around swinging, and I caught him off guard and froze his legs to the ground. I held a makeshift shield of ice and darted around him to Violet. Her eyes had fluttered open and she winced as she saw me standing over her.

I gave her a smirk thinking that it would be incredibly easy to seduce her in such a fragile state. Another thought burrowed into my mind. _I can't hurt her. She's too beautiful._

I then questioned my motives and thought to take her then and there.

"Hi..." she rasped. My heart sank as she spoke.

"Hi there." My stomach flipped over and my throat got dry all of a sudden.

"Are you feeling okay?" My mouth gaped wide open as she disregarded her own health and focused on mine.

"I'm feeling..." _Turned on? No, not a good answer._ "Alright. It's Logan I'm worried about."

She turned to him. "Maybe he'll cool down in a little bit." She smiled at me sweetly and I couldn't believe I thought such things about her. "Maybe you will, too."


	4. Past and Present

**_Alrightyyy... I'm trying to update as fast as I can so... Here we go again! Would love some reviews honestly y'all! LOL. No Flamies._**

**_~Vi_**

_Violet PoV:_

My mind was slightly cloudy as I talked to this new boy. He was very attractive and around my age.

I tried to lift my arm to the boy. "I'm Violet."

He smiled and tried to put a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It makes people act really weird when they touch my skin."

He shrugged. "If I die, then it's my fault."

Fear overcame my mind for a moment when he finally came into contact with my skin. I looked at him for the longest time before speaking again. "You won't die; you'll just start acting weird the longer you're around me."

"I'll act however you want me to, baby."

My ears rang as I opened all the drawers in his mind that contained his most painful memories. I withdrew from him, leaving him to writhe in his own pain. Logan finally thawed a little and turned to face me though his legs were still frozen solid.

"Nice one, Kid." His smile was inviting, so I smiled back.

I strained to see the poor kid just recovering from the memories now freely torturing his mind.

"I didn't want to do it, Logan." I slammed my head back on the gurney in frustration.

"Don't knock yourself out, Kid." His voice sounded worried but kind.

I thought a long time about all the people I had inflicted pain on by torturing them with memories and occasionally losing control and driving them mad by the mixture of memories and thoughts. Bobby looked around at me and finally found his legs. He stood wobbly and I saw the red streaks down his face.

He was quiet a second except when Logan walked up behind him finally and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bobby, go back to class."

"Can't I just stay and hang around for a little while?"

Logan sighed and clapped his shoulder. "You have my class anyways. Okay. You can stay around for my class, then it's off to lunch for you."

Bobby smiled and I realized they were three feet away from me. _The farther away people are from me, the more normal they act._ I didn't like this, so I changed my own subject.

"So you're Bobby?" I spoke up.

The boy with icy blue eyes smiled charmingly at me. "Yes, the one and only."

I smiled at him shyly and felt my face get hot. His thoughts were tempting, but I resisted my temptation. Through all the warmness of the boy, there was an empty coldness that reigned under his facade. He was a vulture, feasting on the weak and helpless. My smile faded quickly and quietly as I realized the little boy under the cold exterior of man.

It was quite a thing for me to not be able to look someone in the eye after seeing their heart and mind since I'd seen so many people as they were.

"Um, Logan, can you get these restraints off me?"

"Why should I?"

"I'm all healed up," I said uncomfortably. The wires and needles were doing no more than annoying me now.

"I'm doing no such thing." He looked away indifferent though I could tell his mind was torn.

"I'm fine." My voice mimicked his when he growled.

Bobby, the little boy Bobby, spoke up. "You're not well enough fed, Violet. This will help you regain your strength."

I couldn't say anything this time and my mind began wandering.

"Earth to Violet," The real Bobby chuckled. My attention was brought back to focus on Real Bobby's smile. "Hey there. If I didn't know any better, I'd think there was something wrong with your mind."

I knew it was meant to be good natured, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh because of how fragile my mind actually was.

Logan stood around protectively until I was ready to dismiss him. "Logan... can I talk to Bobby for a little while?"

"If you want to." As he passed Bobby I swore I heard him say, "Watch yourself, Iceprincess, or you won't live until tomorrow."

Bobby seemed unperturbed by the threat.

Soon enough, Bobby came to sit near me. He was just a quiet fellow on the inside. There were some things that he liked to seize on, but overall, he was quite considerate in his mind, keeping things tidy and well kept. If I wanted to find a file, I could easily rummage through his thoughts. We sat in silence for a long time before he started actually speaking.

"So you aren't easy at all, are you?" His voice trembled slightly.

"Not at all, honestly." I sighed.

"So what can you actually do? Like... In detail?"

I sighed, knowing this would take a minute and knowing Logan was just outside the door and listening. "Telepathy, telekinesis, absorbsion, and apparently something that affects people."

"Effects or makes them affected?" He smiled, knowing that he couldn't hide from me.

"Makes them affected." I laughed. He worked up towards me and started detaching wires off of me except for a few that hydrated me and fed me.

"So..." His hands worked quickly over my skin and I felt the traces of heat left by his fingers. "What is absorbsion?"

I smiled again at his raw features that were slightly pained and uncomfortable in the open air. "Want me to show you?"

A strange thought of me naked flashed through my mind, but it wasn't my thought at all. I looked up to see Bobby with a slight flush on his cheek. "Not everything requires me to be naked."

"I'm sorry. Bad habits..." There was no inlaid lie.

"It's not a problem. You have a kind soul. You weren't meant to be a player, you just ended up being one." I gave him a half smile. "Seriously, do you want to see it?"

"Yeah." He seemed slightly confused by my comforting words, but that was okay. I didn't expect him to accept me first thing, but now it was time to flaunt my talent.

_Bobby Pov:_

My heart thudded as she talked so freely and now propped herself on an elbow to talk to me. Her hair fell over her bare shoulder and curled under her undershirt extenuating her small... curves. I knew she knew what I was thinking about her, but she was just so appetizing.

"Hand me something that won't break easily." Her voice was quiet and soft.

I handed her a scalpel off of a tray and she studied it a moment before smiling and closing her eyes briefly. The tips of her fingers nearly sparkled as the scalpel glittered in the light. She held the instrument towards me with a smile and I took it. It was frozen solid. I smiled back at her.

"How did you do that?" I laughed.

"Any mutant that's at least forty feet in my range, I can share their power for as long as they're around me." She shot me an uncertain smile like she didn't know whether or not it was good.

"That's... That's... Wow." I was at a loss for words. I'd never seen a mutant this powerful ever, nor had I heard of one so- dangerous.

"It's a shame that I can't control myself better..." She sighed and threw herself back on her gurney.

"It's okay, you know. You don't have to be able to completely control yourself. Just try not attack anyone other than Logan." I spoke up a little knowing the bastard could hear me, and Violet giggled.

"He's not too happy with that statement." Her face lightened greatly from the scrawny girl I saw at first to the petite young lady that was now before me.

"I haven't changed that much in a few hours, Bobby." Hearing my name from her was tempting and she blushed.

"Yeah, you have changed. That hydrating stuff and liquid food has really gotten you a little more... well, more." Nervousness built up in me and escaped as a shaky laugh.

"Hey, Bobby?" Her voice was so inviting.

"Yeah, Violet?"

"Do you know of a Wade Wilson?"

My heart skipped a beat. No one had mentioned that name in a very, very long time- especially with Logan around. "He... You... You shouldn't talk about him, Vi."

"Why?" Her tone dripped with an unintentional seductive purr.

"He was a..." I looked for the right word. "An experiment gone awry. Very popular with the ladies before he became Deadpool. Even after that, he was considered very fine."

"Is there any way I can find him?"

A rough voice came from behind me that nearly scared the shit out of me. "He's dead, kid."

She got very quiet and her features grew troubled. Logan just looked pissed off. There was something going on there and I would help her by any means necessary.

_Unknown PoV:_

I woke up to half a dozen doctors around me, trying to work on me, or get me back to normal or something. It was weird because I didn't remember anything since the last operation. My head just hurt really, really bad, and I wanted aspirin. I tried to talk, but something covered my mouth. I decided it was useless after a minute of struggling and just watched the white winged doctors flutter around me letting them know I was awake.

An extremely sexy female doctor looked down at me in perplexity. "Well, we know he's alive."

_Of course I'm alive. It's the operation of a lifetime._

The other doctors acknowledged my consciousness and went back to work. I decided, at this point, I could use a nap. My muscles ached and my brain pounded against the confines of my skull. I could use a drink, some aspirin, and a nap, but since I couldn't get two of the three, I just settled on a nap.

The next time I woke up, I was laying on a gurney all by myself. I yawned finally, seeing I had use of my mouth. I swung off of the gurney and looked around for a mirror just to make sure I looked as good as I did from the last time I saw myself. Maybe they even cured my cancer...

Finally seeing a shard of one, I passed it over my face. Same sexy brown eyes, same smoking hot body, same gorgeous hair. I checked down my pants to see if they altered anything and found myself content that they didn't; that was my money maker. The only difference was the permanent dark circles under my eyes. I secretly wondered what I could do now. I tried everything, but nothing worked. I looked around the dreary area filled with chain link fences and concrete until I spotted my babies.

I picked them up and twirled them, feeling the motion go right through my body and making me want blood. _Well, well, that's kind of sad that these turn you on, bud. Time to go find a damsel in distress._

I slung my swords on my back and began to walk out when that sexy doctor called for me, "Wait..."

"Yeah, baby?" I took my chances. Besides, who didn't want this body?

She came around and slapped the hell out of me. "That's for calling me baby." She then kissed me and caught me completely off guard. "That's for coming back from the dead."

I gave her a whimsical look. "Maybe I should die more often then."

"Wade," she warned.

"Did you cure my cancer?"

"After certain mutations, we didn't have to do anything to you to cure it. The self-regeneration process worked in your favor. Don't you remember any of that?"

"Nothing at all," I looked at her wondering if there was something to be remembered. "What happened?"

"You became Deadpool or Weapon XI... You had everyone's mutations including your own. Wolverine ended up decapitating you and I've been trying my hardest to get you back. I even undid all the mutations except for your own and the self-regeneration process."

I suddenly felt indebted to this little woman. "How can I thank you, Laura?"

"Go and kill Stryker." That was her only request and I was bound to finish it once and for all. He may have been my father, but he tried to kill me using all these other experiments. Now he was the one to die.

I turned with my weapons and ran out into the woods that surrounded the base, knowing I could never return to the comfortable life that once was, but something called to me. _Wade... Wade... Wilson..._

I looked around but no one was there. Then I felt a pull to a particular direction- north. I spun around on my heels and ran towards the calling and the pull, maybe there was something significant there, or maybe Stryker was there, or maybe even a whole group of damsels. I couldn't resist the calling. I left everything for my calling. _  
><em>


	5. Turn of Events

**_Sorry if it makes no sense right now but it's kinda like Snatch. Everything seems so random but it all falls together :) Again. Gimme reviews! And no flames! Cuz I know you're reading this!_**

**_~Vi_**

_Logan PoV:_

She uttered the name that haunted my dreams even though I wasn't positive I knew who he was. Storm had explained everything to me about my past and apparently I fought side-by-side with him while I worked for our secondary enemy- Stryker. Wade was known as the jokester until he pulled out swords; then, everything went to Hell in a homemade hand basket.

I just wanted to kill everything indiscriminately now. The girl had something about her that loved to play on everything I held back and to bring them to the forefront of things. Bobby stood protectively in front of the girl's helpless frame. She was such a darling that she just couldn't go to waste by one strike, could she?

Her voice reached me so definitely that it nearly cut through me. Her voice mimicked Jean's. "Logan, relax. I won't hurt you."

Even Bobby turned around to look at her in shock. "How did you-?"

"Sound like Jean?" She seemed almost bored by the principle.

"Yeah."

"Since your minds are so open, it's easy to find a file with her voice on it, so I speak in the voice that you respond to most." She explained it like she was talking about the weather or she was explaining it again for the six hundredth time.

Violet looked at me before glancing over at Bobby. "You both react to her." I knew she was probing around in my head, but I couldn't force myself to move to stop her. She had paralyzed me.

Her presence finally left my mind and she slammed her head back down just once and successfully knocked herself out.

That was a major flaw for the little one. She couldn't stop what she started.

_Bobby PoV:_

It took me the longest time for me to get used to the occasional invasion by Violet, but she didn't do anything intentionally. I devoted myself to staying around her and protecting her while she wandered from class to class and spent most of my time with her outside of class. She gained weight fast enough and ended up being a lot curvier than I thought she would be. The other guys swarmed around her and there were often fights that broke out around her. She would disappear to somewhere and I would run across her semiconscious body.

In a way, I'd developed some sort of immunity to the attraction factor that drove others to fight over her. Logan was slowly getting tolerable to be around with Violet there. She desired peace and love among those around her, but she often caused turbulence with couples in the mansion. Her powers were tamed more as she spent more time around people. Oddly enough, she bonded with the little spaz known as Kitty, and the only other male she spent time around besides me and Logan was Warren.

Warren was so soft-spoken that he mimicked Violet's mannerisms. He would often take her and fly her around the campus just because he could, and she would get the biggest kick out of it all. It was a good five months of solitary and training before Logan or Storm would allow her to go out to socialize with anyone other than me. She immediately bonded with Warren, and he was quite taken with her as well. It made me_ and_ Logan jealous at first until we realized how unromantic she actually was. Affection with her was her smiling and placing her hand on yours. Any more than that was disturbing to her.

About the sixth month into her stay as a student rather than a danger, she was taking whole weeks by herself occasionally hanging out with Logan, me, or Warren. The seventh month brought a shock to my system.

There she was sitting on a bench in one of her off hours. Of course, she was alone and appeared to be thinking.

"Hey, Vi." I walked up and sat beside her.

She didn't reply and kept looking out over the grounds. When she didn't speak, I didn't bother to speak either. There was no point in trying to wring out something from her when she clearly didn't want it.

"Wade is coming." She said suddenly.

I laughed heartily until I realized she wasn't joking. I didn't doubt anything she said until now. Suddenly serious, I addressed her statement with a cautious approach. "Violet, Wade is dead."

"He's very much alive, Bobby. And he's coming here."

I wanted to take her up and hold her because it was official- she had gone mad.

"Have not," she opposed indignantly. She had gotten used to showing strong emotion other than kindness. It was odd to receive it at first, but I got used to it eventually. "I can show you. Would you believe me then?"

I didn't know whether or not to accept the offer since she hadn't bothered to invade my privacy lately and knew that anything I had thought or said or done over the past several weeks she'd taken a break would be thrown open if she saw fit.

"I can control it, Bobby…" Her voice was low and threatening like Logan's voice was sometimes.

I nodded and allowed her to place a hand on my forehead. As soon as her hand came into contact with my skin, my mind was flooded with images of a strong young man darting through the woods with one thing on his mind- death. I snatched back from her and stared in wide eyed wonder. "How can you see that?"

"You know the girl who can see bits of the future?"

"The one who's the dart girl?"

"Yeah. She saw him coming. I found him. I read his mind and brought him here."

Alarm suddenly attacked me with blinding force. She was bringing him _here,_ of all places, _here_? "Why here? Why now?"

Her eyes turned dark and vicious. "Because I said so, it will happen."

She had a certain way about her when she wanted something to happen. She would focus on it until it _did_ happen, whether it was a cold, rainy day in the middle of June or a warm day to melt the snow in December. If she wanted to hear a certain song, the radio would play it as if by her will. She could do absolutely anything she wanted, but she chose not to most of the time. Other times, she would take advantage of the situation and turn it to her favor. This time, it wasn't a song on the radio she wanted or an extra hour to sleep; she wanted Deadpool on the campus.

Logan wasn't going to like this at all.

"Don't worry about him, Bobby." I shuddered as she said my name. Old feelings for the voluptuous female surfaced without my willing them to, making her smile.

"Logan will do anything for me and so will you." Her voice was authoritative and I knew I now had no choice.

_Violet PoV:_

I watched Bobby's face change from concerned to a grimace as he realized that he was then trapped and without a choice. I didn't want to have to do it, but I figured that he would leave me with no other option than to force what I willed upon him. It was a shame and some part of me deep in the confines of my heart shrank back in uncertainty, but uncertainty was a weakness that needed to be squelched. The look in his ice blue eyes didn't faze me as much as the touch on my hand. I looked down at his tan hand over my small, pale one.

"Vi, please…" He wouldn't say more as his feelings came out in his thoughts.

I winced and flinched away from him, walking off and feeling his aching gaze boring into my back. His thoughts were strong enough to carry across the courtyard and through the campus. He thought of the dangers of Wade coming here and confronting Logan and me being around him and what trouble would come of it. The fear that I found rather than was presented with was more powerful than any other thought. He was afraid of losing me.

I didn't realize exactly where I was going until I looked up and realized I had entered the gym too see Kitty and Warren training together with Kierian- the dart thrower. She showed up both of them in accuracy and speed but fell short in strength. They all turned to me smiling except Kierian.

"How did he take it?" asked Kierian already knowing the answer to her question.

"He didn't like it."

Warren and Kitty's smiles faded to looks of concern. "Did you break the news to Logan?"

The rough voice of the older man came from around a corner. "Yes, they did."

I swallowed hard and sweat sprung up on my forehead as he came around the corner in torn jeans and a wife-beater tank. "I'm fine with it as long as I supervise the goings on."

I looked expectantly at Kierian who looked far away in her thoughts, a look she often got when she had a flash of the future. She relayed the message to me and I frowned deeply. Another man named Victor would be coming on Wade's heels in hot pursuit. She looked at me slightly dreamy, slightly worried. I just nodded at her and started talking to Logan.

"Do you know someone named Victor?" His face twisted and his brows furrowed deeply.

"No," he lied. I didn't know why anyone thought they could hide something from me at this point.

I clawed around until I found a fragment of memory evading me. An older boy held his hand out for his little brother to take and they fled. Flashes of all the wars flickered by and there they were, brothers fighting against the rest of the world.

"If you say so." I didn't need to say anything because he already knew I had invaded his mind.

I turned to walk out when Kierian slipped me another flash, telling me that they were near. Smiling to myself, I walked from the gym.


	6. Wild Child

_**THANK YOU ANGEL'S ANTHEM FOR REVIEWING. YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU. Lol. You know I love you anyways Silver. Anywho... I know people are reading this junk so why not review? Oh yeah and if you didn't know, reviews make me update faster. (;**_

_**~Vi**_

__

_Wade PoV:_

Cat man insisted on following me quickly as he possibly could and I occasionally got a few good swings in, but he never gave up long enough for me to get a good lead. I figured Stryker had put him up to tracking me as soon as he figured out his facility was being used. It made me wonder what happened to Laura, but I had a feeling that I already knew. My babies were strapped to my back and held on for a very, very long time before I finally got to use them against Kitty man. He was a creeper- that one.

I had lost track of time and seasons until I would walk into an area and get a little cash from the local ladies in exchange for a little lovin'. It made the men in the town sick to watch all the women throw themselves at me, but give them a break! How _could_ you resist this body?

I felt like my journey was nearing an end when I ran into a fence. Not literally, of course, I wasn't that bad at judgment. The fence was just too tall for me to clear, and I figured the creeper might be slowed down enough to let me get ahead. I found the nearest tree and swung up on its branches before dropping down on the other side. I looked around and wanted to go back over the fence as soon as I had gotten over.

I was on a campus of some sort with massive, towering structures and courtyards filled with teens and some adults. I was at a boarding school like the one I spent most of my life at before my own father decided to use my talents for his own good. Five teens looked at me and looked back down before their ring leader, I supposed, took the forefront and approached me.

_Don't draw those in the middle of the campus. You'll just piss some people off._ It was the voice that had led me here, and I realized that I was reaching up to my swords.

The girl in front looked very unassuming, but her body called to me. Her jet black hair reflected an odd violet color in the sunlight and she rendered the rest of my body useless with the use of her hypnotizing, captivating, grey eyes. She was extremely small and petite but curvy as hell. A thought flickered across my mind of her on her back sighing my name, and before I could stash it, she caught my throat and shoved me against the fence.

"Wanna rethink that?" Her voice was as seductive as the rest of her body, but I couldn't breathe. Her eyes glinted with a fire that seemed barely contained.

She let go of me and took a step back. "Wade, where's Victor?"

I realized the importance of the question. "About a mile behind me is all. If you want to guard the place quick, then get on it 'cause he won't spare any of you."

I finally looked behind her at a slightly taller girl with her hair in a ponytail and soft brown eyes who looked at a shirtless, winged boy. The other girl was as tall as the boy with wings and had waves of dark brown hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes. The other boy standing next to the tall girl looked skittish and stared at me with a stare that filled my veins with ice.

"We'll just have to make introductions short then," she said confidently. She motioned to the flighty ponytail girl. "Kitty." She moved on to the winged boy. "Warren." She moved to the tall girl. "Kierian or Rose." Uncertainly she motioned to the icy boy. "Bobby."

She looked at me and inclined her head. "Wade, James is waiting for you in the gym."

I felt my eyebrows fly up, but before I could ask anything, she grabbed my arm with such soft hands and pulled me along to what seemed to be the gym.

"Logan! Don't kill anyone. He's here."

"I smelled him before he walked in the room." And there he was in the flesh.

"Jimmy!" I yelled involuntarily. "How many years do you think it's been? About a million?"

"Shut up, Wilson." I laughed thinking about how he treated me back in the day.

"It's been forever and a half, if you ask me. Besides, Vicky's on his way and I thought you might want to have a fair warning before he gets here in a little bit. You two really haven't changed, you know that? He always does the same thing and attacks the same way. He's pretty predictable. Not like you, of course. I never know what you're gonna do or if you're gonna rip my throat out or not."

I looked down at the young woman standing next to me who was glaring at me with death in her eyes. "She takes after you, Logan."

They both flinched and looked at me with the same scowl. "Shut up, Wilson," they said in unison.

"So what _is_ this place anyway?" I asked, not heeding their warning.

The girl, who had yet to give me her name answered. "A school for mutants." Her reply was curt and sounded more like Logan by the second.

I knew Victor would be nearing the premises shortly but decided to keep talking just to distract them a little longer. "So I know what Logan and Warren can do but what about the rest of you?"

"Violet, he's coming over the fence."

"How long?" Her brow furrowed.

"Five minutes." Keirian's features were slightly dreamlike.

"Quit stalling, Wilson." The black haired girl snapped. "You'll find out very, very soon."

The girl I thought was Kitty ran through the wall, Violet close on her heels with Bobby in hand. "You'll have to excuse Violet, Wade. She's new around here and you'll get to see how interesting she really is in a few minutes of she gets to Victor first."

I eyed him carefully. "Is she your kid or something?"

Logan stumbled back in shock. "Hell no!"

I shrugged. "You two act just alike."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll explain everything later. Just… try to not get her mad and stay out of her way."

I didn't understand the need to stay out of the girl's way until I walked outside. Logan sniffed the air when the girl tensed and sprang from her place. Warren swooped down and caught her mid-leap and threw her feet first straight into Victor as soon as he cleared the fence. The air filled with an enormous _clang_ as the massive fur ball collided with the iron wrought fence. She sprang up and Logan was gone to her aid, but I realized she didn't need help. In a mere few seconds, there was a frenzy of activity with clanging steel and an occasional yelp filling the air. Kitty ran from her place of holding off the other students to a shorter distance between her and the fight. Then, as quickly as it had come, the activity stopped leaving Victor half buried in the dirt looking paralyzed. Dust settled and I was able to see Bobby, Warren, and Logan standing protectively around Violet, daring anyone to get close.

She was curled into a fetal position and thrashing about violently. Bobby finally thought the coast was clear and picked up the writhing woman. Rose and Kitty tried to force back the ever growing crowd of teens until lightning signaled in the air. The students filed out in silence. A white and black haired young woman entered the scene angrily.

Kitty and Rose explained everything and I was captured in a blur as the girl's eyes met my own. Then, I was on the ground in agonizing pain until I blacked out.

_Logan PoV:_

I couldn't believe my eyes as Violet dragged my brother down into the dirt and came back up threatening to slit his throat with her borrowed blades. Her strength amazed me to no end, but as soon as I was about to call her off, she dropped on the ground screaming in pain It had been a good three months since the last incident and I thought that may have been the last one, but apparently, I was wrong. My protective instincts forced me to hover over her and threaten anyone within three feet. I didn't mind Bobby and Warren getting so close and letting Bobby pick her up. He looked at her so affectionately it sent daggers through my heart.

Bobby glared at me when I tried to take her from him and he stalked off with the twitching girl in his arms. Her eyes lazily fluttered open and shut. I looked around to find Wilson squirming around on the ground. A smirk found its way onto my face and faded. She was suffering from his memories as well.

Against my better judgment, I let Bobby take Violet to the medical ward while I talked to Victor- the long lost brother.

His smile wasn't any different than what I had remembered with the help of Violet- cold and sick. "Hello, Jimmy."

"Cut the formalities, Victor. What are you doing here?" I growled at him in pure rage.

"Just passing through, little brother. Besides, Wade owes me some things." There was another meaning behind his words, but I was too violent to care at that point.

I glared at him until he looked back up at me. "What is it, little brother? Don't believe I'm here?"

I shook my head and began to walk off. "I'll get whichever one I want, Logan! You can't stop me!" I turned back around to him.

"You won't lay a finger on any one of these students, much less Violet."

His eyebrows lifted. "Is that the shifter's name?"

"Stay away from her," I snarled, feeling something dreadful build up in my chest.

"She's got your scent all over her anyways, brother. I'm not here for the girl anyways. I'm here to kill Wilson once and for all."

I considered the offer with much interest.


	7. Heartsick and Hormones

**_Thank you guys for the reviews. I would like some more and I know I'm badgering, buuuutttttt... If you want me to update, you gotta review. (;_**

_**~Vi**_

_Bobby PoV:_

"Is she okay, Storm?" My voice cracked with the weight of the worry on my shoulders.

"She'll be fine, Bobby. Just give her some time. She can't heal in a few minutes, unfortunately." Her gaze was far off for a second before she turned her attention back to me. "Even if Logan were here, only her physical wounds would heal."

I looked at her a second. "You think her head is okay?"

"I don't know, Bobby." She sighed and walked out of the room, leaving me with the strongest mutant I'd ever met.

I sat there in silence for the longest time, pondering all the time I'd spent with the girl and wondered if all those moments were a complete waste. Absentmindedly, I took her hand and pressed it to my lips feeling her soft, cool skin against mine. I was marginally embarrassed as my body responded to her touch with enthusiasm. I didn't make an effort to let go of her, though. She was an incredibly sensuous woman that was only peaceful in her sleep.

I let my mind wander to all the possibilities of this woman and her capabilities, but her innocence kept nagging at the corners of my mind. Her pearly white skin had never experienced a lover's touch or a lover's kiss, and I wanted to close that gap so desperately. My heart went out to her and wanted to bond with hers so desperately. But I so desperately didn't want to defile the sacred grounds of her soul.

"I'm fucked." I held onto her hand and leaned my forehead on her specifically designated bed.

Her breathing was soft and seductive, calling me to examine her alabaster skin and make her happy in the way I was trying to escape thinking.

I contemplated reaching down and kissing her, but I wanted something real. Not just a fantasy that only I knew of besides her when she woke up and rifled through my mind.

I took my hand from hers and ran both of them through my hair apprehensively. Her eyelids fluttered open and she just looked at me for a minute before closing them again and speaking softly. "I wouldn't mind."

My head spun at the words coming out of this girl's mouth. One minute, she was going to eat your face, the next asking you to kiss her. I stood frozen for a moment too long. "I knew you didn't mean it…"

She pulled out the IV in her arm with a little wince, causing blood to trickle down her arm. She turned her back to me and I put a hand on her shoulder to no avail. She shirked the touch off and walked away from me and out of the medical ward, leaving me spinning on a broken axis.

Upstairs, I heard something explode and several students shriek in shock before deciding it best for me to leave her alone for a while. I sank back in the only chair in the room before breaking down into little pieces of the man that used to be.

_Wade PoV:_

I looked up at the sky feeling stiff all over. I felt like I'd just been on an acid trip with all the crazy mental images that flickered around in my brain, not that I'd ever tried acid or anything. At least, the people around me didn't need to know what I knew. I rolled over and glanced around at my surroundings. Victor was taking a nap where he'd been half buried and left. There was no one else in the courtyard except a very pissed off Logan.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

He glowered at me for the longest time before speaking. "I'm supposed to kill you right here and now according to my agreement with Victor."

I looked at him in mock shock. "No. Really?"

He just shrugged at me and ran a hand through his messy hair unlike mine that was fixed. "I'm not dead yet, so that means you're either waiting on him to do it, or you won't let it happen."

"Yes."

I hated answers like that, and I made that clear. "It irritates me so much when you do that. Victor used to do it all the time and it drove me up the wall, but you, of all people, shouldn't do it because I mean come _on_…"

Logan just looked at me with a bored expression. "Do you want to know about the girl or not?" He asked with such an uninterested tone that I thought he was being sarcastic at first.

"Go ahead." I didn't have much to say and he looked mildly confused as if waiting for me to say more.

"Well, she's quite a thing, really. She has telekinesis, telepathy, something she calls absorbsion, and we think she has some sort of seduction power when you aren't accustomed to her. Even then, it's a little tough to keep your hands off of her." He seemed finished enough.

"When can I get to see this Master of Seduction?"

"Never alone." It was a short, slightly humorous reply and I laughed.

"Can I see her now?"

"Sure. Let's go." He led me through all these twisted corridors to a metal door. "I'm just warning you to keep your thoughts relatively reigned in until she's used to you. She can paralyze you and screw up your mind pretty bad for a while, but I think you've had a little experience with that recently." He smirked in his very "Logan" way.

I rolled my eyes and walked in to quite a scene. Warren and Bobby stood amidst wreckage that may have been the medical ward. Half of the room was covered in icicles, but the entire thing was strewn with little pieces of what used to be Bobby's jacket and pristine white feathers.

Logan huffed and interrupted the confrontation between the boys. "Where the hell is she, Drake?"

"Back the fuck off, Worthington!" It was another collision before Logan stepped in.

"Both of you shut up. Christ, I need a beer with you two around. Where'd who go?" He looked at them both expectantly like he didn't already notice that Violet was missing.

"Violet. She's-"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Bobby was off again trying to strangle Warren. Logan picked him up by the neck of his shirt and looked at him fiercely.

"Who was with her last?" His tone was that of a patient teacher who was just not interested in the quibbles of two students.

"_Him_," Warren snapped a little too quickly.

"Watch your mouth, boy." He turned his attention to Bobby. "What happened, son?"

"I was stupid and made her upset and she ran out. I had a mental breakdown or I would have followed her."

"You were going to _kiss_ her, Bobby! How stupid do you have to be?" Logan shoved Warren with the hand that wasn't holding Bobby back.

Logan seemed to have sympathy on the hormone driven boys and let them go. "We'll all go find them. Wade here needs to see her for himself."

"Wolverine, we can't leave him alone with her. She'd kill him in a second because of the way he looks at her."

I wanted to look shocked but couldn't muster enough strength to dispute the matter. Logan just looked at me with a suspicious glare that made me shift under its intensity. I knew myself better than any of these guys and knew Logan figured I'd take my chance at her as soon as she wasn't looking, but he was wrong. This young woman had such a pull that it was nearly ridiculous.

We took a minute to discuss where she could be. All of my answers were thrown aside because of their ridiculousness. I, however, didn't think the shower was stupid at all. Bobby seemed to be thinking a long while before he had a sudden epiphany. "Library!" It was so sudden and random that we looked at him for a second before figuring out he meant that she might have been in the library.

We took off in that direction and I finally noticed how edgy each of the guys looked. "What's wrong with you guys?" I finally asked.

They all glared at me with a similar manner underlying their facial expressions. Bobby spoke for the group. "She's very… special, all things considered."


	8. Learning a Lesson and Facades

**_Okie dokie. Well here we go again. I know ya'll are readin' and I just want ya'll att to know that my reviews are open to anonomous. So, all those of you who don't have accounts... REVIEW ANYWAYS!_**

**_Lol._**

**_~Vi._**

_Wade's PoV Continued:_

I didn't bother to pry as we entered a massive doorway leading to a room filled with old books and new ones. I looked around and found a girl who looked similar to Kierian but shorter and had a _lot_ more curves. She sat in a really big leather chair covered in blankets. Her black-brown hair flowed over her shoulders like waterfalls and I wondered if she was taken. Logan spoke to her quietly, "Lilly, have you seen Violet?"

"I saw her running by the window and some things flew off the shelf, but that's all I know. You should probably go see my sister." She shot a glance at Bobby then at me. Bobby just shrugged. She stared at me again with burnt orange eyes that watched my every move with something I couldn't identify and I felt a magnetic attraction to the girl in the armchair.

Logan nodded to her previous statement and asked, "Where's Rose?"

My mind spun. How many of the girls' names were after a flower?

"She's in the courtyard garden…" Lilly seemed to forget we were there and continued reading with enthusiasm.

Warren sighed. "I'm going back to my room." He looked at Bobby with a death glare. "If you hurt her at all, Iceprincess, I swear. I'll kill ya."

Bobby never flinched and watched Warren walk away. "I sense there's some tension between you two."

"Shut up, Wilson." He shoved by and began walking to the courtyard. He got out of sight quickly while Logan and I took our time.

"What's the deal with this girl, Howlett?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"She's the most confusing, interesting… appealing woman any of us have ever seen." He looked absolutely sincere.

"What tricks can she do?" My curiosity got the best of me and was met with an angry growl.

"Watch your mouth, Wilson. If any of the guys here hear you talk like that, you won't live to see another day."

I just shrugged and looked back down the courtyard where Bobby was holding Kierian by the front of her shirt and seemed to be yelling at her. I looked at Logan a split second before we both jogged to interrupt the confrontation.

"I don't know where in the hell she is, Bobby!" I saw something shiny slip from the hem of her sleeve and she toyed with the tip of the sharp object.

I grabbed her arm and she glowered at me before sending my hand flying back and something scratched the side of my face before getting hot then numb. "You'll want to clean that up before the poison actually settles in. You'll be paralyzed for a day or two."

Bobby sighed and ripped part of his jacket before freezing it and holding up to me. "It'll take longer for the poison to spread if you keep it cold. It's happened to me a million times."

Kierian turned with a smirk and said, "Every Rose has its thorns."

Apparently, the paralytic substance was affecting my mind already because her words seemed slurred as did Bobby's reply. "_Music!_"

"Way to figure it out dipshit," Rose scoffed.

There were so many puzzles and questions. What was even going on here?

_Logan PoV:_

I tried not to laugh when I saw the three cuts on the side of Wade's face that were now oozing clear liquid from Rose's thorns. The little Iceprincess didn't even bother to let anyone think before darting off in the general direction of Violet's room; then it hit me. How did he know where her room was? Those things were usually kept private, but I figured that all of the trouble with her forced him to take some drastic measures to protect her.

The Iceman was quick on his feet as he darted out of sight and around the bend. I didn't even know where her room was for fear that I might get a little roughed up and want to know where a good time was. I went into a flat out run by the time I caught up with the younger man when I found him scaling the wall and slipping into a girl's room. Kitty stuck her head out the window and motioned for us to come up. Wade, who was now barely functional, went up first. I followed.

When I slipped in the window, I witnessed Kitty and Bobby talking like normal human beings rather than the enemies they decided they once were because of the "Rogue Incident." Kitty took one look at Wilson before she sighed and walked over to a fridge filled with some sort of concoction. She took out the bottle, put some thick white liquid on the tips of her fingers, and gently dabbed Wilson's face with it.

"It's going to knock you out cold, but it's better than being in a coma for a few days." Just after she finished her sentence, Wade dropped to the floor, out like a light. I didn't feel angry towards him for trying to redeem himself to his father after all this time, but I didn't know exactly what to do with my old partner.

Kitty pulled on my arm and I followed her quietly. It was odd to be in the girls' side of the mansion, but it didn't bother me too much. It seemed completely normal for Bobby though. He walked down the corridors next to Kitty and didn't ask any questions. Jealousy rumbled deep in my core as I thought of Bobby, the player- the Iceprincess, getting the opportunity to mend Violet and her heart- getting the opportunity to teach her everything the way a lover should. A snarl built up right under my vocal chords, threatening to escape as I thought of the one thing that made me livid- him getting her innocence.

"Put them away, Logan," he said quietly. I looked down and saw the Adamantium blades protruding from the spaces between my knuckles. We had stopped at a relatively large set of double doors that seemed to pulse like an entity. This was where Bobby became the old Bobby- the Iceprincess.


	9. What does love feel like?

**_I won't badger you guys about reviews cuz I know you won't do it so... :D Hope you enjoyyyyy!_**

**_~Vi._**

_Bobby PoV:_

I swallowed hard before staring at the pulsating doors with no expression. "Katherine, help me get in there."

"Okay, but I'm definitely not staying." She sounded worried but I shrugged it off.

"You don't have to."

I didn't have to say anything else because Kitty grabbed my arm, sending shivers down my spine. She dragged me through the throbbing walls and into the room that I had gotten to know so well. Then, I was alone in the dark, curtain drawn room. My icy veneer never wavered as the music abruptly stopped playing at a teeth rattling volume. I stood there without a word or movement, like I was trying to refrain from scaring a rare animal away. My arms hung loosely by my sides, and the air was electrified.

Out of nowhere, two small arms wrapped around my torso from behind and two small hands glided against my chest and abs. I knew I shouldn't move, but it was difficult to stay where I was and not slam the girl against the wall to take what I wanted from her. I felt her press her body against mine and nestle her face between my shoulder blades. She never meant to be seductive, this was her greeting if you were in front of her and she behind you, but I caught myself fanaticizing about her every time she did this to me. Instead of her fluid motions against my body, she went rigid pressing me against her with more strength than normal.

Apparently, she stood on her toes and whispered, "Why did you come here, Drake? To torture me with your thoughts?"

Her hands, usually cold in the first place, got colder to the point of pain. I tried not to suck in a breath of air to rid myself of the pain on my chest, but it was so difficult. She let go and drifted over to the darkest corner of her room that held her bed. "Come here." It was an order instead of a request like she always asked when I came to her room.

I obeyed silently with a clenched jaw. I sat down on the edge of her bed right next to her pale limbs coming from dark clothing. "Why did you come here, Bobby?" She turned to face me and I could barely make out the details of her face in the twilight and darkness of her room. She bit her precious bottom lip and stared at me with wide, hypnotizing eyes.

I took in a breath and spoke carefully. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I sent her the feelings of pain and regret I felt and she sighed a little.

"Bobby, I'm so confused…" She leaned her head on my shoulder and I propped mine on top of hers. The music played more softly than before.

"About what, Vi?" I looked into her very, very perplexed eyes.

The answer was simple but it made no sense to me. "You, most of all."

She resumed her position resting her head on my shoulder before she took my hand and traced the outlines of my fingers. She pressed them to her lips and I felt cool, wet streams on the sides of her face. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arm around her and curled her up onto my chest. She folded up without a word and rested her hand on my heart. I didn't know what to do at first with all the affection, but I decided it was enough to hold her in my arms... for now.

"Bobby… What does it feel like?" Her voice broke the comfortable silence.

"What does what feel like, Vi?"

"Love…" My heart fluttered like a bird trapped in a cage.

"Well, it's like…" I paused. "Kinda like…" I was dumbfounded by my inability to make sense of the situation. "I don't know, Vi."

She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and confusion in her eyes. "How do you not know? What about all those girls?"

My heart ached. "I didn't love them, Violet…"

She didn't talk anymore and just pulled me down on the bed with her and curled up at my side with her head on my chest. After what seemed an eternity of peacefulness later, she sighed in a sleepy voice, "I think I know what love feels like, Bobby…"

She placed a hand on my cheek and smiled as I was flooded with a warm, intoxicating feeling that mingled with other thoughts centered on me. Everything was a warm violet color and pulsating with feeling. One thought slipped into my mind that I wasn't sure was mine or hers but was surrounded by a bluish hue with a hint of violet of the corners, and I acted upon it.

I brought my hand that was lying on hers to her cheek when I tilted up on my elbow. She looked at me carefully as I wrapped my fingers around her delicate chin and pulled her closer to me to the point where she mostly lay on top of me. Her eyes stared into mine with a timid look in them before I brought her face just an inch or two from mine and they fluttered closed. I allowed myself to take in the sight of the dark angel's elegant face. I closed my own and leaned in to close the gap between our lips and felt a jolt circuit through my body, pulsating over and over until I thought I might burst. The kiss I bestowed upon her was gentle but enough to drive me mad. I wanted her fully now.

All my feelings were squelched when she sighed my name almost like she was in pain. My heart raced and I felt lightheaded as she made her way closer to me. Her body was hot against my own and I refused to move until she reached up with her face again. Her bottom lip glided on mine with eagerness and fear building up in her. She wouldn't be able to control it if she let herself go right now.

I pulled away from her and backed into the wall behind her bed. Not a good place for me to be with a frantic, volatile girl on my hands. "Bobby, don't… Please…"

She leaned forward again and I planted a passionate kiss on her before she could move again. More strength I didn't know she had became evident as she pressed herself up against me again and twisted her hands in my hair, deepening the kiss. I pulled away, breathing heavily, all feelings of passion driven from me in an effort to keep her from losing control.

"Violet," I said carefully. She stared at me, passion filling her features. "I don't think we should-"

A look of mild horror flicked across her face before I was hit with a searing bullet of thought that pierced through my mind. I clapped my hands over my ears as if to ward away the voices. I caught a glimpse of Violet's agonized face and reached out to her, blinded by the searing pain in my head. As soon as my skin touched hers, I could function mildly. The pain was just bearable, and I reached out to Violet to take her hand or something. I found her twitching body and was able to hold onto her, lessening my pain and hopefully hers. She seemed to calm, but who knew how long we were actually laying there helpless before some sense came to us?

We lay there breathless and collapsed for a good long while before she spoke.

"Bobby, I'm… Sorry. I shouldn't have tried. I wanted something I can never have." She looked at me with grey eyes shining from the darkness of her room.

"Violet," my voice wasn't strong enough to protest much. I placed a hand on the side of her face and channeled every feeling I could muster to the frail little girl. Attached to the end of all the thoughts was a simple message. _I love you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope it's statring to get fluffy enough for you guys! Imma have to change this to M because of future chapters, but... Y'all can handle it. Lol. Hope I don't lose a fan base!<strong>_


	10. Dreams and Conditions

**_Well... Here's another chapter, but until I have more than 10 reviews, I'm not updating again. C'mon, help me out here._**

**_Sorry for badgering lol._**

**_Vi_**

_Logan PoV:_

The scent was nearly unbearable. The two youths on the other side of the wall mixing and mingling scents of passion, leaving me on the outside with no one. I heard their pants and gasps of pleasure fused with pain and slid down the wall I was leaning against.

"What is it, Logan?" Kitty asked me in concern.

I wanted to make my death glare as discernible as possible and she shook her head. "They wouldn't d-"

"They are right now, Katherine." I steadied myself and stood, leaving Shadowcat by herself with the new lovers.

Before I was completely out of earshot, I heard the Iceprincess's voice in a rough whisper, "I don't think we should-" before a pain shot through my temple and caused me to double over, just catching a sight of Kitty on her side and holding her head in her hands. The screams of thoughts amplified through Violet were forceful and convincing. I could only imagine what close proximity would inflict on your mind. Secretly, I wanted this pain to redefine Bobby and change his mind towards her. I could withstand the pain and wished it would crush him. The thought amplified through Violet and rebounded in my head with no mercy. My face met the floor with a tremendous thud and stinging numbed my face until the overall pain lessened and slowly became tolerable.

My mind began sorting out my thoughts from other people's when I found the image of a suffering Violet just being reached by what seemed to be my hand, but the ice crystals told me different. That's when I realized that it was useless for me to go for the girl no matter the feelings I had for her because I was over a hundred and twenty years old instead of twenty. My age was what separated me from the girl I loved. She had helped me recover my memory and helped me with so many other things that it was ridiculous to _not_ have feelings for her. I loved this little girl and couldn't have her.

I scrambled to my feet and began walking swiftly away when I heard one word too much. "Violet…" I was hit with ice colored feelings filled with warmth and happiness. It was pure love. It wasn't what I had. I had selfish love.

_Bobby PoV:_

As I laid there with her in my arms, I realized something. This is what real love felt like, a protective instinct and warmth and the need for a person so badly that you would do anything for them no matter the cost. It was something I'd read about but never thought of for myself, and here I was- the luckiest man alive.

Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she lay on my chest looking into my eyes while I idly twirled a strand of her hair. "Bobby?"

"Mmm?" I looked down to her eyes from the point I was blindly staring at on the ceiling.

She just smiled at me with a little worried expression creasing the space between her eyebrows. The smile was tired and slightly aged. She nestled her face into my chest that she freed from the button-down shirt to which my chest was confined.

"Thank you for everything…"

I picked up her chin and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I love you, Baby doll."

I let go and she smiled before resting her head back on my chest. Her eyes sparkled with an odd orange spark before her radio cooed softly. I looked into the ceiling, looking for the answer to the universe, when I heard the words.

_Something's tearing me down and down_

_And I can't help but feel it's coming from you_

_She's a gunshot bride with a trigger cries_

_I just wonder what we've gotten ourselves into_

_In a trail of fire I know we will be free again_

_In the end we will be one_

_In a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me_

_Set your sights for the sun_

_Mind is willing, soul remains_

_This woman cannot be saved_

_From the drawn into the fire_

_Mind is willing soul remains_

_This woman cannot be saved_

_From the drawn into the fire_

_Anything to bring it on home, bring it on home_

_Bring it on home, bring it on home_

_Much too weak to jump yourself_

_Heal the wounds or crack the shell_

_Lift yourself from once below_

_Much too weak to jump yourself_

_Heal the wounds or crack the shell_

_Lift yourself from once below_

_Praise the anger bring it on home, bring it on home_

_Bring it on home, bring it on home_

_In a trail of fire I know we will be free again_

_In the end we will be one_

_In a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me_

_Set your sights for the sun_

_Bring it on home…_

The words hit me and I finally looked down at the girl on my chest who was fast asleep with a crystal drop on her cheek. Dumbfounded, I reached towards her to barely caress her cheek and to wipe away the pure crystal tear, catching the frozen drop before it shattered into oblivion. Her beauty really hit me then in the darkest point of the night when she scooted up next to me, her side pressing against my side and her hand over mine which pulled mine over her heart. The beats shuddered until they aligned with mine exactly. My heart ached for her and ached more when it ached for her, knowing she felt my aching. I couldn't believe her fail little body and mind could handle everything she'd been though.

My mind trailed off as I sank under into a fitful sleep until I knew I wasn't dreaming these things or if they were dreams at all. I stood over a field with Kitty, Rose, Lilly, and Violet fighting back to back to back to back, trying to ward off Magneto and Stryker's armies though little. Logan, Warren, Wade and I were all fighting in another circle of mutants. Panic shot through me and I saw Violet throw herself from the ring of girls and into the air, growing silky, violet wings. A building caught on fire- Pyro. Propane tanks exploded and sent shards of window scattering everywhere on the little area we were battling in. A shard dug into my arm and I flinched away long enough for Magneto to send a fragment of the tanks, shaped into a deadly arrow, in my direction. I barely got out of the way and collided with a very large man who looked a lot like Vinnie Jones who called himself the Juggernaut. I went flying into the air, nearly debilitated when my angel came to my rescue. She caught me, face wrought with fear and pain. I knew she felt every stab and collision with amplification.

The violet-winged angel soared higher. "I have to save you." Her voice was hollow and ailing. I watched my other self open my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. I head a dull sound below and looked down the same time my other self did. Then, there was a sense of falling and I looked up to see my other self falling, a violet-winged goddess streamlining to catch me before I hit the ground. She did so only fifteen feet before I was a goner. A bloodcurdling scream echoed on the field and all of us looked down.

"KITTY!" Violet screamed in pain and she turned, silver tears ran down her face as she soared higher.

I caught images of Rose bounding from one place to another, hacking off heads and shoving a force field into other enemies while Lilly did something I wasn't sure exactly that made twenty mutants, indiscriminately choiced, drop dead instantly. They were fairing just fine, as well as the other guys.

"No one is going to live today but the ones I save. You will live." There seemed to be another meaning hidden in her first sentence, but she was gone in a wisp of smoke. Then, the dream vanished.

The next morning, I woke up on my side and covered in a blanket in a very, very cold room. I sat bolt upright and looked around. The entire room was covered in ice crystals and sparkling in the morning light streaming in the curtainless windows. I was absolutely fascinated at the actual color of the room I'd spent so much time in. I had no idea that the walls were a pale grey with pristine white trim and white furniture. The blanket I was under was gunmetal grey with white sheets under me and deep violet pillows. A constant noise that sounded like water stopped and I realized another door. I let my feet hit the ice covered floor and it didn't bother me as much as I thought it might have. I walked over to the door and pushed it open, wondering what was on the other side. Oddly colored black wet hair clung to her back contrasting against her porcelain skin. There stood my violet angel wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Morning, Bobby," she said sweetly and tenderly. There was an undertone of concern in her voice. "I was about to change so… uh…"

"Got it." I turned around and walked out of the room casting a glance over at the sheepish towel girl. She closed the door telekinetically and left me standing there blushing like mad. I looked around the brilliant room again and noticed the jewelry box on her dresser. It was odd considering that I'd never seen her wear jewelry. Also occupying her dresser was a multitude of other things a girl would have- perfume, deodorant, dozens of CD's and a music box. The music box also struck me as odd because of how sentimental she _didn't_ seem.

I lay back down on her bed and propped myself up when she came sauntering through in her underwear. I slapped a hand over my face in an effort to preserve some of her privacy and nearly rolled off the bed. I had seen too much. The flash of the delicate Violet leaning over to her dresser in a lacy, black, matching underwear was forever burned onto the back of my eyelids. I heard a giggle escape through as a sort of snort.

"Did I scar you for life or something?" It was teasing.

"No, I didn't exactly want to attack you this early in the morning." I jested back to her.

"Well, it _is_ Saturday." I could tell just by her tone that she wasn't being serious about anything. "You can uncover your eyes now, chicken."

I let go of my face and saw her in an ice blue tank top and dark wash flare leg jeans. In her hair was something I didn't think I'd ever see on her. She wore a nearly nonexistent headband with an ice blue flower off to one side. Her grey eyes glittered with the blue and took on a beautiful color I couldn't describe.

I felt words coming out of my mouth before I could even comprehend what they were. "You're beautiful, Vi…"

A light pink dusted her cheeks before she spoke again with some fear in her voice. "Thank you." She moved to her closet and opened it wide for me to see my entire wardrobe in her closet. "Kitty helped me with some things so… Pick some clothes and we'll take the rest back later." She blushed slightly again and I launched myself off the bed staring at the closet marveling at how quiet and efficient the two were then at how Violet was considerate enough to let me choose my own clothes.

"One thing." She looked confused. "I'll do this if I can keep my clothes in here all the time."

Her shy smile widened into one of the greatest grins I'd ever seen on her face. "That comes with one more condition."


	11. Conditions and Struggles

**_Well... I lied. I like views and I love reviews! So... lol. Okay here's the chappy._**

**_~Vi_**

"What would that be?" I knew it would be a serious request, but I would do anything for this girl.

"Sleep in here."

"Okay, so I get one more thing in return." She eyed me carefully. "Be my girlfriend."

A timid smile played on her lips. "Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

"So that's a yes?" She avoided my gaze, biting her bottom lip and looking around the room with her thumbs in her belt loops. I  
>moved a little too quickly and she flinched back before settling down to where I could bestow a little kiss on her forehead and snatched clothes off a hanger to change into after a hot shower.<p>

Afterwards, I clambered out and pulled on my pants, leaving my shirt unloved on the counter of the bathroom sink. I walked out of the bathroom quietly as to not disturb Violet who I thought might be sleeping from how quiet she was being; then, I heard the chiming of a music box that had seen many a year. The song was only a few notes long, but long enough for me to understand something about Violet. She was a musician. I'd heard her humming the tune on and off for as long as she'd been there and I finally put two and two together. The music, the music box, the need for music. I felt so dumb. It wasn't something terribly important, but it opened another realm of possibility for the little one. In fact, there was a Linkin Park concert in  
>three.<p>

"How did you know I like Linkin Park?" She turned to me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Lucky guess?" I threw up my hands as if to say I didn't know. She started bawling right then and there; in a flash, I was there, arms wrapped around her. "Baby doll, what's wrong?"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me…" She looked up at me with a worried expression that overcame any fear she had of anything else.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Vi." I smiled at her and she reached up to peck me on the cheek real quick causing me to smile. My stomach growled fiercely and ruined the sweet moment.

"Gah, I love you, Bobby." She seemed absolutely sincere.

"I love you more." In all truth, I thought that perhaps I did.

_Violet's PoV_:

Later, the day Bobby and I had made our relationship official, I reluctantly left his side to join Warren, Lilly, Rose, and Kitty. The girls gave me approving looks and Kitty and Warren walked off as I approached. Lilly and Kierian embraced me with enthusiasm and began blubbering about several things, just catching the fact that apparently, they also had _friendly _friends.

"So…?" Lilly's burnt orange eyes burned into me. "What is it with you and Bobby boy?"

I felt my cheeks get unbearably hot and knew I couldn't hide the relationship from her powers. She sensed ties and relationships and could either strengthen them or sever them completely and make lovers fight one another like they were mortal enemies.

"We're a thing," I confessed with another blush.

The sisters just looked at me a second and laughed like mad. "What is it?" I snapped.

"Weeeeeelllllllllllll…" They both died laughing. Again.

"Don't make me go look for it," I threatened. They sobered a little.

"Victor and I have kind of…" A nearly purple color crept into Rose's cheeks.

"And Wade and I are… Close." Lilly winked at me.

As if on cue, Wade walked up and put both hands on Lilly's hips, kissing her on her exposed neck. "Hey, Blondie."

The flash of color that lit up her face sparkled with certainty and passion, but she found herself able to control her urges. Her ompulsion to contain herself didn't stop her mind from flickering back to last night and I was slammed with images and feelings of passion, which I tried desperately to escape.

"Good lord, keep your thoughts to yourself." My hands flew to my temples in an effort to block out the images.

Lilly laughed her bell like laugh and I sighed happily for my two friends. They deserved two great guys, but I didn't know much about Victor and quite frankly, he gave me the creeps. That was okay though because of Rose being my friend and all, but their thoughts were just disturbing to say in the least.

Wade spoke up. "Hey, Rose. Where's your man? Hiding to keep out of the sun?"

Rose looked mildly irritated and I realized that she must get raked over because of her… selection in men. I laughed out loud at my own thoughts and received confused looks from all but Wade who just looked at me grinning. He was excellently well built and fit Lilly's needs like a missing puzzle piece- just the way they moved together told everyone it was a perfect match. Victor  
>and Rose were a little different however. It was as if some force of nature pushed them together and gave them deadly attraction to one another as both could easily kill the other in some tragic sexual accident or otherwise. It greatly irked Rose for anyone to ridicule Victor and she often sedated the mockers with some kind of dart if she saw fit.<p>

Bobby and I were a little different- almost polar opposites. He enjoyed the light but preferred to be in the company of others and in the light. I favored solitude and the dark. He was a romantic whereas I was as romantic as a doorpost. He could carry on persuasive conversations with anyone and convince them of anything he wanted them to imagine while I stumbled to make an intelligible sentence when around any more than four people.

The thought that came to mind was poisonous and dangerous. _He loves me and I struggle with him_.


	12. Glimpse of the Past

**_Here we go again. :D But this one doesn't make a ton of sense lol. Hang with me people lol._**

**_~Vi_**

_Bobby PoV:_

I saw a glint of something I couldn't identify in my angel's eyes as she talked with her friends. She looked… sad. Something that I hadn't ever seen so clearly on her face even when she cried. I walked closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist to which she squirmed slightly before settling down in my arms.

Victor came along eventually and completed the circle of odd mutant couples and I got to snag a look at the infamous Victor Creed. He wasn't too bad. He was oddly matched with a much younger woman, but that didn't matter so much. His scruff was unmistakably well kempt and he seemed clean from what I could tell, but his nails… I shuddered at how horrible it would be to Rose if he-

I shook the thought away before it could rally take on any more form. I knew Vi was listening to what I was thinking and it had to be killing her that I was thinking about another girl, so I refrained from thinking about it any longer.

Her thoughts were kind and gentle claiming that I needn't feel odd about thinking about the other two and that it was perfectly normal for me to consider other possibilities. Then, I felt odd being so protective of my own thoughts. I'd never done it before, so why start now? Anger began to well up in me and my arms tightened around the little girl in my arms halfway wanting to break her in half.

What stunned me most was Violet speaking in a calm, collected voice. "Lilly, get out of his head."

The feeling of anger and betrayal left me and I shot a death glare at the little orange eyed girl who laughed sweetly. I suddenly felt lightheaded and wished to sit down, but I stood around chatting with the others… Mainly dealing with Wade.

I finally regained my ability to speak loud enough to get the attention of the rest of the girls. "So how does a Linkin Park concert sound to you guys?"

Their heads spun around like an owl and they eyed me with careful looks. Some of excitement, others of disbelief, and one of absolute horror.

"When?" Rose asked and popped her knuckles with a smile.

"Where?" queried Lilly with a wide eyed stare.

"Why?" asked Victor gruffly and looked at Rose in desperation.

"Will there be booze?" piped up Wade and Violet simultaneously, looked at one another, and laughed heartily.

I smiled at all of the questions and knew I hit a subject that they all loved. Except the feline. "It's in three days at the arena. I know you guys all like them so… Oh, and Wade, yes, booze. Violet, you won't touch a drop."

"The hell I won't…" my angel muttered under her breath. I knew she would get whatever she wanted, but I just felt like trying to convince her otherwise at the moment. It didn't work.

She looked around with a furrowed brow, appearing to be suddenly uncomfortable in the little crowd. She hardly gave me a glance and walked off, but I decided against following her. It was just her way to walk off in the middle of a conversation looking troubled; I suspected that this was no different until I saw the fearful look cross her face as she sprinted off to her room.

Wade looked around confused. "What just happened here?"

I looked at him not even bothering to guess.

"What? Vi just running off for no reason in the middle of a conversation? It's just her way, man." It was Kierian that spoke up for my violet angel.

"She probably just wanted to get away from you, Wilson. You're a bad influence." Vick was smirking but barely taking his eyes off his Rose.

I rolled my eyes. The combative nature of these two was going to be the death of me. Hopefully, that thought wasn't literal. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. "Look guys. I think she'll think that if I go up there, I'm just being nosey boyfriendish type thingy, okay?"

The girls looked at me like I was stupid or had something decidedly disgusting on my face. "What?"

"You're a douche," said Wade, speaking for both of the girls. "You go after your woman whether she likes it or not. You're overthinking it. I mean, look what happened for me and furball over there. We went after the girls we were… concerned about," Lilly giggled and gave Rose a smug look. "and we got LAID, man. I have to give kudos to Catman on that one."

I was taken aback by the blushing ladies and confident men. It just baffled me. I couldn't comprehend it. They were bragging about these girls, but I couldn't say that I didn't do the same at one point. Violet changed me though… I took their advice anyways, in hopes that she would be alright, but I feared what I would find.

I did my routine of walking around the hallways before finally coming to her doors, shut tightly and pulsing with basses. Kitty stood around in the hallway protectively. "Hey, Kit."

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She's… going through a rough patch." She looked slightly disturbed like she'd seen something she wished she hadn't.

"All the more reason for me to go in there." I shoved my fears aside and walked through the doors, getting pounded by the music blaring. It happened to be What I've Done.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

I walked in cautiously, closing the door behind me and locking it as I always did. She didn't appear to be around in the usual, redone, artificial night that she'd created for herself to cope with everything. I walked in and the song faded out. Instead of playing the next track, the radio cut off unexpectedly and I was left standing in darkness and silence. Faintly, I swore I heard crying, but I couldn't see in the pitch black of her room. I didn't even know how she got her room that dark. It seemed impossible. It was worse than the void of space itself. I shuddered and the crying faded away into silence that made my ears ring in an effort to comprehend the lack of sound.

A little tinkling sound echoed in the room, giving it a hollow, empty feeling, like I was suddenly not standing in a room but in the void of space with a tinkling music box in the background. "Go away…"

I jumped at the sound of a voice, but it wasn't anything I'd ever heard before. It was like a caged, frightened, abused animal backing away and fighting to stay alone.

"Violet. I'm not leaving."

"Don't hurt me. Go away. Go away…" Her voice seemed distant and unhearing to my words.

"What? Vi, I've got to turn on a light. I'm blind."

"Keep me away from it. Get me away. Don't let him hurt me again." I knew I shouldn't have come.


End file.
